Midtown
by Hunterbyday-Whovianbynight
Summary: A one-shot written by my friend Carly S., edited and posted here with her permission by me. Dean meets Cas on his first day at his new school, and quickly, a relationship blossoms.


Midtown

Dean Winchester was on his way to his new school in Massachusetts. With being on the road all the time, Dean never really gets to go to regular school. This time, he hopes that Sam will fit in and make some friends, even though they'd have to move soon again. Sam was getting ready for 3rd grade; Dean packs a lunch and bikes over to Midtown Middle School, where Dean would be going to for the next month. He walks into his first period class (science) and finds a seat next to a nerdy kid with black hair and blue eyes.

"Hi, what's your name?" This kid says to Dean.

"I'm Dean. Who are you?" Dean replies.

"I'm Castiel or Cas or -" replied Cas.

"Um… ok. Look: I don't like talking that much and I'm only gonna be here for like a month so just let me do my thing, and I'll let you do yours ok?"

"Ok..." Cas says timidly, slightly hurt by what Dean had said.

Dean grabs his pencil and starts his work. Soon, the bell rings and Dean grabs his books and hurries out so he can get to his next class, all the while avoiding eye contact with Cas. Dean thought Cas was nice, but an odd guy. Plus, he didn't feel like making any friends. He just wants to keep his eye on Sammy. He soon enters his next class (math) and goes to sit in the back of the room. Cas then walks over and sits behind Dean, and taps him on the shoulder.

"What do you want?" Dean whispers.

"Just a pencil," Cas says.

"Fine. Now leave me alone," Dean reaches into his backpack and hands Cas a pencil.

"Thanks I own you one." Cas says.

"You don't owe me nothin'." Dean says.

Dean goes on with his day. Lunch rolls around, and Dean walked into the cafeteria. Being new, he had nowhere to sit. After wandering around for a bit, he went to the back, and he found an empty space and sat there with an apple, some water, and a sandwich. He took a bite of his apple and looked up. It was the nerdy kid, Cas, again. He was sitting across the cafeteria. Dean looked over at him and noticed that he was sitting alone too. Dean wanted to go say hi, but he felt like he was being a jerk to him today, so he just continued eating his apple. Soon, school is over and Dean biked over to Sammy's elementary school which just a few blocks away.

"How was your first day Sammy?" Dean asked.

"It was good. I made a new friend, and his name is Gabriel," Sam replied.

"That's cool, Sammy. Anyways, let's get home before dad gets mad, ok?"

"Ok, Dean."

Sam and Dean got home quickly. Dean started his math homework and Sam flopped on the couch to watch TV. Soon, it's 8 PM and dad still isn't home.

"Dean where's dad?" Sam asked. It was almost useless asking. Sam knew Dad was gonna be on a bender.

"I don't know Sammy. Why don't you go to bed, and he will be here when you wake up ok?" Dean said to Sam sympathetically. Deep down, he knew that Dad probably wouldn't be home in the morning,

"Ok, Dean," Sam said. He and Dean got to bed, but Dean just couldn't sleep. Normally, he wouldn't be able to sleep that well, but he stayed up all night just thinking. Thinking. About everything. About how Sammy is making a new friend. About Dad not opening the door. About the nerdy kid in science and math class. Just… thinking.

Dean got up at 5 and wrote out a note to Sammy, pretending to be dad and said that he loved them both. He took a shower and got ready to go to school. He packed his lunch and he was off to school. He walked into science and noticed that Cas wasn't there. Wait… why did he care that the stupid, little nerdy kid wasn't here? Dean walked to his seat and put his bag on Cas' seat to save it for him. "Ring!" That was the school bell. Still no Cas. About 15 minutes into class, walked in. He was wearing a Star Wars shirt and T-Rex pajama pants. His hair was sticking up and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. Dean gestures to Cas to sit next to him. Cas doesn't see Dean and just sits down in the front of class, not even looking at Dean. Dean didn't know what it was about Cas, but somehow he felt his stomach drop when Cas just ignored him. Dean liked Cas, he liked him a lot, but didn't want to become too close, because everyone he becomes close with never makes it or he never sees again. So he just brushed it off and went on to his next class hoping Cas would sit behind him. Which he did. Dean felt a light tap on his shoulder

"Hey, can I borrow another pencil?" Cas asked Dean quietly.

"Yeah. And why do you look like you had 5 beers?" Dean said as he pulled out the same pencil that he gave Cas yesterday.

"Bad day. Don't wanna talk about it." Cas said unenthusiastically.

Dean hands Cas the pencil.

"I guess we all have those days." Dean replies.

Cas looks up at Dean and gives him a half grin and continues with his work. Later on in the cafeteria, he noticed Cas was sitting alone again. Dean got this weird feeling around Cas though, almost like he was nervous around him. Like he has to think about every word he says to Cas, like every word could mean everything. But Dean didn't sit next to him. He sat down at an empty table across the way and behind Cas, hoping that he might notice him. Dean pulled out his water and peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Then out of nowhere, a boy with about five textbooks comes over and sits next to Dean.

"Hi, I'm Kevin, Kevin Tran. Kind of like Train, but without the I. I mean, of course I have a name but with no I. Well my first name has an I just not my last name. What's your name?" the new guy, Kevin Train, but no "I."

Dean was kind of scared, but impressed that this kid could say all of that in under 5 seconds.

"Um... I'm Dean," he said, his voice wavering, and with a slightly scared look on his face.

"Well hi there, Dean. Do you mind if I enjoy this cuisine with you?" Kevin answered.

"I don't really care…" Dean said.

The boy happily ate his food. It felt oddly comforting for him to be there, eating alongside him in mutual silence. Dean finished up his sandwich and started on some of his homework. He stole a few glances at Cas. Soon, school let out and he picked up Sam again.

"How was your second day of school buddy?" Ask questioned.

"Good. Can my friend come over tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"Well that's fine with me. We just have to ask dad." Dean said

"Oh yeah..." Sam said with a upset look on his face.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. "Dean and Sam walked home. Dean unlocked the door and went to his room while Sam watched some cartoons. Dean pulled out a pencil and started his homework. Then Dean thought, _wait why am I actually doing my homework, I never do that_. _Maybe I'm just trying to impress Cas. Why would I want to do that? He's just a kid that I'm friendly with. Nothing more._ Then Dean heard the front door unlock. It was dad.

"Daddy!" Sam screamed, running up to him and giving him a hug. He pushed Sam off. Sam landed on the floor, banging his head against the door step. Sam started to cry, and then John screamed, "SAM, SHUT UP AND BE A MAN!"

Dean ran outside to check if Sam was ok. "Where the hell have you been?" John said to Dean. Dean picked up Sam and put him on the couch.

"My room." He said with downcast eyes.

"Well don't talk back to me." John stumbled into his room.

"Is daddy ok?" Sam asked while rubbing his head. There was a tear in his eye.

"He just had too much to drink. Let's get you to bed." Dean said, comforting him.

Dean walked Sam to his bed and tucked him in. He went back to his room, locked the door, and turned off the light and thought how Sam hurt his head, and how he wasn't the big brother to go out there and stop him. Dean stayed up until 11 thinking about this until he finally feel asleep.

"DEAN GET UP!" Sam screamed through his door.

"What? What's going on?" Dean turned around and saw his clock. It read 7:57 am.

"CRAP!" Dean jumps out of bed. He ran across his room and threw on his sandals and told Sam to go to school. Dean jumped onto his bike and headed to school. He ran into first period. He was wearing an AC/DC shirt with green pajama pants. He rushed to the door and sat in the open seat next to Cas.

"Did you have 5 beers today?" Cas giggled. What a little shit.

"No, my dad did though." Dean replied.

"Oh I'm sorry man. Your dad drinks?" Cas questioned

"Yeah, ever since my mom died." Dean said quietly.

"Oh. Well do you wanna come over today? I hear we have a pop quiz today and I need a study buddy," he asked him.

Dean froze. He didn't know what to say. Then he blurred it out.

"Um like a study date. Like or just two dudes hanging out cause I'm cool with either," Dean said nervously.

Cas looked up at Dean. He gave him the same grin he gave him the other day; the perfectly imperfect grin that Dean loved. A kid behind them screamed, "GAYYYYY! OMG THE NEW KID IS GAY!" Dean turned around and looked the kid dead in the eye.

"Yeah and your zipper is undone," Dean turned around and saw Cas grinning at his paper. Dean picked up his pencil and continued to do his work. He felt kinda weird about this. It's not that he didn't like Cas. He really likes Cas. It's just that every time he turned around, someone would give him a weird look or laugh a little. He would just give them a look back or grin if they laughed and said, "What's so funny?" Soon it was lunch again. Dean thought about sitting next to Cas but he didn't want too. He just didn't feel like it. He went and sat at the table where he sat yesterday. The table that had a perfect view of Cas, but not too close to him. He sat down and pulled out a tuna sandwich. "DEAN!" Someone shouts from across the cafeteria." He looks over, and he sees an Asian boy running to him. The boy falls over dropping about 3 textbooks, 2 binders, and his lunch. Dean rushes over to help him. It was Kevin. Dean helped him up when a girl came running over to see what happened.

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok?" The girl said while Kevin looked up at her with a look that was surprised that a girl was talking to him.

"Um… Yeah... I'm fine. I'm... Um... Kevin. What are you? I mean who are u? Ha ha ha..." The girl flipped her long red hair and smiled.

"I'm Anna," she said while sticking out her hand to help Kevin up. Dean continued to pick up Kevin's books and pretended not to notice that she was flirting with Kevin.

"Really clumsy of me too fall over there. Ha-ha. Wasn't it? Well I'm a clumsy person so I fall. A lot. I mean doesn't everyone…? I ask too many questions. I'll shut up now." Kevin blurted out.

"Aha you're cute. I'll talk to you later. Bye!" Anna said. She waved to Kevin and gave him a big grin. This girl ether had a huge crush on Kevin, or Dean was just day dreaming. Dean picked up Kevin's stuff and put them down on their lunch table. Kevin was still talking too that girl and Cas was still sitting alone at his lunch table. Dean thought he should go say hi. Like what would happen? Dean knows Cas likes him, he just doesn't feel like talking to him. He sat down, staring at Cas from across the lunch room, and continued eating. Kevin finally walked over and picked up his stuff.

"Hey, I'm gonna sit with Anna today, is that ok?" Kevin asked.

"Knock yourself out," Dean said, not really paying attention to Kevin. Dean and Cas continued their staring contest at lunch and went on through their day. Dean couldn't wait until school was over, and neither could Cas. He counted down the seconds until the school bell rang 3...2...1... RING! Dean ran out of the hall and too Cas' locker. "Hey. So where are we gonna go?" Dean asked him.

"How about the library?" Cas said.

"Ok great. Do you mind if we stop at the elementary school on the way?" "Yea sure what ever." Cas said not looking up at dean.

Cas and dean walked out of school. "HEY GAY BOYS! HAVE YOU FUCKED YET?" screamed some kid across the street from them. Dean ignored them. Cas looked kinda upset. "Just ignore it. They will leave us alone in a few days." Dean said to cheer Cas up.

"I guess." Cas said pulling at his long sleeved shirt. Dean and Cas walked down the hill and there was Sam's elementary school.

"SAMMY!" Dean shouted

Sam ran over with a little boy and gave his older brother a hug. "Dean I missed you," Sam said.

"I missed you too. How is your head? And who is this?" Dean asked Sam.

"It hurts. And this is Gabriel. Remember we were gonna hang out today? And who is your friend?" Sam said

"This is Cas. We are gonna go to the library and study. Here is an extra house key in case you need it," Dean said handing Sam a key.

"Ok thanks Dean. We're going to go to the park now. Bye!" he yelled at him while walking the other way with Gabriel.

"Bye Sammy."

Dean turned and started walking back to Cas. "Ok we can go now," Dean said.

"So what happened too your brothers head? He had a bruise?" Cas questioned.

"Oh yeah, he fell. Down the stairs." Dean said looked down at the ground.

"Oh ok… Well do you want to work on chemistry?" Cas asked.

Dean grinned a little, thinking Cas didn't know what he just said. Like, what _exactly_ did he mean by "chemistry." Dean gave a little chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Cas asked.

"You." Dean said with a blush creeping up his neck and in his ears.

Cas face turned bright red and he just played it off. "There's the library," Cas said after an awkward two minutes of silence. A person walking by could almost feel the gay resonating between them in the air.

"Oh, and there is this really cool place I want to show you outside!" Cas said as he ran to the back of the library. There was nothing there except a forest. Cas ran into the forest.

"Where the hell are we going?!" Dean shouted

"Just come on!" Cas shouted back at him. Dean ran and caught up with Cas who was just going deeper and deeper in the woods. After about 5 minutes of hopping rocks and stepping on sticks, they came across a small stream of water. "It's down here!" Cas shouted, giddy with excitement.

Cas started running up a hill which seemed to be where the stream of water went around. There was a huge tree right in the center. Cas jumped on a branch and started climbing up the huge tree.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Dean shouts.

"Just get up here!" Cas screams back.

Dean puts one foot on a small branch to his right. He grabs on to a larger branch and pulls himself up. Dean looked up and notices a plank of wood and little roof. It looked like a balcony. Dean jumped up and hopped up on to the balcony. It was an unsteady piece of wood with a back piece of wood and another piece on top. But somehow, it looked perfect to Cas. This made it special to Dean. Cas was sitting on the edge of the plank.

"Isn't this a little dangerous?" Dean said with a smirk on his face.

"Nah. I do it all the time. But I've never shown it to anyone. I just thought you might like it," Cas said with a shy smile and a rosy blush.

"Yeah, it's got a great view. I mean like you must really like it, and if you like it, then so do I," Dean said sitting down next to Cas. But he wasn't kidding. It does have a great view. It has the stream turning into a river, trees, and just a view of everything. Everything that was making Cas smile in that moment made Dean smile too. Cas just sat there, smiling out into the woods, sitting next to Dean as he sat there smiling at Cas.

"Isn't just perfect?" Cas said looking deeper into the woods.

"Yeah," Dean said grinning at Cas. Cas turned to look at dean.

"What?" Cas said confusedly.

"Yeah. It really is perfect," Dean grinned looking at the woods.

"You're seriously right though. It's perfect. This is perfect. You're perfect," Dean said. Cas got all red and starting blushing. He had a huge smile on his face. A smile Dean has never seen before. He's only seen it on Sammy. After about five minutes of awkward smiles and looks someone finally said something.

"So you sure it's safe up here?" Dean asked as he rocked wooden board moved back and forth with his butt.

"Yeah, I've just never had two people up here before. But it's fine. Relax," Cas replied. Dean leaned back and relaxed his arm a little.

"Do you come up here a lot?" Dean asked him, turning his head to see his azure eyes looking ahead and into the woods.

"I've told you a million times! Of course it's safe. I basically live up here," Cas said with a loud scoff and a heavy roll of his beautiful, blue eyes. CREEKKK. One of the boards moved and Dean jumped up.

"I TOLD YOU IT'S NOT SAFE, YOU DIPSHIT!" The board flew off and so did Dean's backpack. Dean hopped on to a branch and started screaming, "GET ME THE FUCK DOWN!"

"Are you scared of heights?!" Cas questioned. Dean stood there, hugging the tree with a look that can only be described as mortified and embarrassed. His face turned bright red. He looked town at his shoes and realized that he was standing on a small branch that could break any minute. Dean Winchester was scared of heights. The branch he was on started to break.

"Cas just get me the hell down like now!" Cas jumped up and grabbed Dean's arm.

"Dean, jump, I got you!" Cas screamed. Dean looked at Cas, scared to death, but trusting. "On three... One... Two... Three!"

Dean jumped off the branch and put one foot on a wooden piece. Dean slipped off, still holding onto Cas' arm, but he was now dangling from a god knows how high tree in the middle of the woods, and completely alone, save for Cas. The only thing that was supporting Dean from not falling to the ground was Cas, since he was holding him. They both gripped on more and more, but they both knew that one of them is gonna lose grip and Dean is going to fall.

"I got you, ok? I got you, I got you Dean," Cas said when a small tear went down his face.

"Tell Sam that he's the most amazing little brother ever. Make sure he stays safe, ok?" Dean said tearing up.

"Dean, don't talk like that. I got you, remember, I got you." Cas said, his azure eyes filling with tears.

"Promise me, Cas, that Sam will be safe? Promise me?" Dean said, close to the verge of crying, tears about to break out of his eyes,

"Ok, ok, I promise. But you're not gonna fall Dean, I got you," Cas said, pressing his forehead to Deans. Dean looked down at ground and there was a pile of sticks right where he would land. He started losing grip.

"Cas I'm gonna fall. Just let go, there's no use," Dean said quietly, trying not to cry.

"Dean I got you," Cas said.

"No you don't. I'm sorry Cas. I think I lov-" and finally, Dean let go of Cas' arm. Everything felt like it was going in slow motion. Dean fell to the ground, hitting his head on large rock.

"DEAN!" Cas shouted while crying so loud the whole woods could probably hear him. Cas sat back looking at the tree trunk Dean was sitting next to and he noticed a heart carved into it. Cas had a smile on his face for a second then he looked down and dean. He threw his backpack to the ground and jumped from branch to branch to the bottom, where he finally jumped. He ran over to Dean.

"DEAN! Are you ok?!" Cas shouted. But he got no answer. He pulled out his cell phone and called 911. They soon arrived. "Is he gonna be ok?!" Cas asked one of the police officers.

"I don't know, son. He's alive, but he is in a coma and I'm not sure how long that will last," the officer said to Cas.

"You should get home. It's getting late, do you want a ride?" another officer asked.

"Yeah, to the hospital. With dean," Cas replied.

"Alright," said another officer.

Cas was soon at the hospital. He ran up to the front desk. "Hi what room is Dean Winchester in?" he asked with urgency.

"Dean W.? Um… I don't know how to tell you this, but… he's dead..." the lady said quietly.

"WHAT?!" Cas screamed.

"Oh wait dean Winchester? He's on the second floor room 507. Sorry." the lady replied. Cas ran to the elevator. Then, he noticed a little boy in the corner of the elevator crying.

"Hi what's your name?" Cas said with a big smile trying not to cry.

"Sam. My brother is hurt." the boy replied. Cas realized that it was Dean's little brother Sam. He gave him a big hug.

"It's gonna be ok. I got you," Cas said tearing up.

The little boy looked up at him and said, "Are you an angel?" Cas smiled and laughed, holding Sam closer to him.

The elevator door opened. Sam and Cas ran to Dean's room. A nurse stopped Cas and said, "Family members only."

"But he's my-" Cas didn't know what Dean was to him. Was he a friend? No. They haven't known each other that long. But Cas felt like it had been forever since he's seen him.

"He's my cousin!" Cas said quickly, looking nervous as fuck.

"Oh really? Then how come you two don't look alike?" the lady said suspiciously.

Cas looked around and saw a photo of the lady with a pet dog.

"I would say the same for you and your dog, but you definitely have the bitch part down," Cas said with a big grin on his face. The lady pressed the button to open the door. She didn't even look up at Cas. He walked on his way to Dean's room.

Cas couldn't find Dean's room anywhere.

"Um, excuse me. Do you know where Dean Winchester is?" Cas asked a lady at the desk.

"Um who?" she replies with a confused look on her face.

"Dean Winchester? He fell out of tree?"

"Sorry, can't help you kid."

Cas walked away. He thought it was strange that the lady didn't know were Dean was. So he went around asking other people that worked there, but they too didn't know what the hell Cas was talking about. Cas was lost.

"Wasn't I just in this hallway?" Cas said to himself.

He turned around and he saw room 507. He ran to the room and he saw. Expect he wasn't in the hospital bed. He was on the side of the bed, staring at someone in the bed. Dean didn't have a scar on him. It was like he never fell.

"Dean...?" Cas said confused.

Dean looked at the hospital bed. He looked as if he was going to cry, but he had been holding it in all day.

"I know you can't hear me. But I'm sorry. I love you. I've got you," Dean said trying to smile, and grabbing the hand of the person in the hospital bed. Cas walked over to the other side of the hospital bed to see who Dean was talking to. He looked over the side of the bed. It was him, it was Cas.

Cas jumped back, banging his head on the shelf behind him. He fell to the ground. About one day later, he woke up in a hospital bed, out of breath. His vision wasn't clear. He saw someone standing at the doorway. It looked like a little boy, it looked like Sam.

"Sam...?" Cas said with a scratchy voice.

The boy looked surprised and ran away from the door.

"Dean he's up!" Sam said from down the hallway.

Dean ran into the hospital room. Cas lifted his head up as dean walked through the door and felt a sharp pain in his neck.

"Hey you're up! How are you feeling?" Dean said nervously, his lip trembling.

"What... What happened?" Cas questioned.

"You fell from the tree? You have been in a coma for like a week… Wait: do you remember anything before that? Like anything I said?" Dean said.

"Oh… umm… no, not really..." Cas said confused.

"Oh. Um, ok, I'll get the doctor," Dean got really depressed when he heard Cas say he didn't know anything Dean said. Cas felt as if he missed something, but he didn't feel that much from all the medication he was on.

The woman in the hospital bed next to Cas started dialing a number on the hospital phone.

"Hey honey, I know you're not home yet, but I'm in the hospital, I love you," the woman said on the phone then hanging it up.

I love you. Cas thought to himself. It sounded like he's heard it before. Maybe it was in that weird-ass coma he had. Or maybe... Maybe that's what Dean had said.

Cas just looked up at the ceiling, dreaming of what it would be like if he wasn't in the hospital. If he was at school with Dean right now. Would they be together?

He doesn't even really know what happened. All he remembered was being in the tree with Dean... His tree... But now... Now he couldn't, not with a broken leg and a cracked head.

Dean came back with the doctor and awkwardly backed out of the room. "Hi Castiel, I'm docter singer."

The man had a beard and was a little chubby. He had a very strange look to him. Dean quickly ran up to Cas, "Um I have to go. I'll… um… call you... bye." Dean turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Cas said. Dean looked up at the docter and then turned to cas.

"I'll be right back. I have to go check on the thing that is not working in the room..." Doctor Singer backed up, and then slowly walked out of the room.

Dean walked over to Cas and asked, "What is it?" Dean lifted his head up as if he was hoping for one answer and one answer only.

"I um, I really, um, like, um… I really like, your, um, hair," Cas questioned. He looked up at Dean and grabbed his hand and then blurted out, "I love you, Dean Winchester."

Cas looked into Dean's eyes, as if his eyes were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Cas grasped onto Dean's hand. It had been 5 seconds since he had said it. Dean was still. He didn't move a muscle.

Suddenly, Cas felt tired. His eyes flickered. So fast Cas could feel his body shaking. He didn't know what was going on. He felt deans hand grab him tight.

"CAS! HELP! HELP!" he heard dean say. Cas took one last look at Dean.

"I love you, Winchester," Cas said as he took his last breath.

"Beeeeeep-" the machines went flat.

"CAS! CAS! HELP, HE'S NOT BREATHING!" Dean shouted as loud as he could, with tears rolling down his face. Dean fell to the ground when Doctor Singer came running in with a nurse who followed closely behind him.

"Castiel Novak died at 4:47," the nurse announced while glancing at her watch. Dean stared looking at the ceiling. He was holding back crying. He knew it was coming but not like this. It couldn't end like this dean thought. He whipped the tears from his face and stood up.

"I ha-ve tooo –go…" he said as he ran out of the hospital room, taking one last look at his beautiful eyes, which had now been covered with bed sheets. The eyes Dean fell in love with that day in the tree; the day his life almost came to an end. But it wasn't him. It was Cas.

He walked into the nearest bathroom and calmly checked to see if there was anyone else in there. He stopped and looked in the mirror.

"NO, THIS CAN'T HAPPEN TO ME!" he screamed into the mirror.

"I LOVED HIM!" Dean banged his hands on the sink and looked up at himself.

"THIS IS YOUR FUCKING FAULT!" He pulled out a pocket knife his dad gave him when he was only five. He flipped it out and stabbed the mirror and it shattered into millions of pieces. So did Dean's hand, but he didn't care. The only thing he cared about was Cas. He lost him.

He stormed out of the bathroom and to the parking lot. He grabbed his bike. He didn't know where he was going. Just not home. Just not there. Anywhere but there. He went to the library. He plopped his bike down on its side and ran to the back.

"Cas where are we going?" Dean whispered to himself as if he was reacting to him with Cas.

"Cas, where are we going?" Dean kept repeating as he got deeper into the woods.

Dean stopped when he saw the tree that they were in together and pulled out his bloody pocket knife. He started carving something into the tree with his mostly broken and bloodied hand.

After an hour or two, Dean finished carving into the tree. It said "CAS" in giant letters. Dean dropped the knife and pulled himself up the tree. He climbed up to the very top of the tree.

"It is beautiful," Dean said to himself as he eyed the tree.

"I LOVE YOU, CAS!" Dean shouted. He shouted as loud as he could.

"I love you, Castiel," he said one last time. He looked down at his feet, just like Cas told him not too.

He took one step out and jumped.

Dean Winchester died at 5:47.

_The End._


End file.
